


Distraction

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Relationship(s), distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Newt is being distracting, so you get him back.





	

33 and 79 for newt and reader pls hehe thankies

 Quit smiling at me, I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that.” And ‘Sometimes I just can’t control myself when around you.” 

Sorry this took a while, I hope you like it.

 Newt is being distracting, so you get him back.

~

 

Newt sat at his desk by the window in your little flat, rain pattering against the glass. working on his manuscript, papers and sketches stacked all around him, threatening to tumble down with his furious writing.

 

You glanced up at him from your position on the floor, where you were sketching the illustrations and diagrams for his book. You continued with your shading of dougle, focussing on his intense, kind eyes. Before too long your eyes drifted back up to your partner, you set your pencil down, gently picking up the parchment, you took it over to newt for him to check over.

 

His sea green eyes were focussed on his task, his large calloused hand gripped the feather quill tightly, as though it might run away. The quill flicked rapidly like the gentleman holding it would forget what he was scribbling down if he wasn’t quick enough. His curly mop of hair had flopped in front of his lovely eyes, you pushed it back unthinkingly. A slightly lopsided smirk appeared on newts face, ‘your going to have to stop looking at me like that love, look I’ve written ‘requires one hundred acres of land per dragon’, six times here’ he gazed up at you, smile still on his freckled face.

 

Your cheeks reddened slightly ‘sorry sweetheart, but you are quite distracting’ you accused him playfully ‘hmm I could say the same thing about you, misses’ he mumbled slightly as he got back to his work, shooting you one last cheeky smile before you turned to the kitchen to make you both a cup of tea.

 

You put the kettle on the stove to boil, and stretched up to the top cupboard for your favourite mugs, your blouse riding up slightly in the process. The tea kettle squealed at you as you were bending down to the bottom cupboard for the tea bags.

 

You heard the kettle being set down, while your head was still in the cupboard. You felt a familiar large hand rest on the small of your back ‘and you say I’m the distracting one?’ newt inquired, his voice a little deeper than usual but still held a playful tone. Tea caddy in hand, you look up at him innocently ‘don’t give me that look you little minx’ he chuckled, as he picked you up and sat you on the bench.

 

He cupped your jaw and brought you to his lips, your fingers tangled in his messy hair. He was pressing you into his chest, grasping desperately at your blouse, he pulled away breathlessly,’ sorry love, sometimes I can’t quite control myself when I’m around you’ you cut him off by pulling him in for another kiss, by the collar of his shirt.

 

 I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiddlesticksimagines> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences

Have a great day and be safe


End file.
